Not so lonely holidays
by Wanderliing
Summary: Remus and Sirius stay for the winter holidays while nearly the rest of the castle leaves. Sirius finds himself on a bored trip to the library for entertainment.


**A/N:** I wrote this, as usual, because of the girlfriends request. That and I wanted really badly to churn out something Remus/Sirius. There's a chance this will be taken down by FF, and if it is you can find it on my A03 as well under the same screen name that I use here. It's rated M for a reason, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sirius Black was painfully bored two nights before Christmas at Hogwarts castle. He hadn't gone home for the Christmas holidays in the hopes of avoiding all the family drama that was so common there. His friends James and Peter had however left him, families to go home and visit. Remus however had stayed behind for the holidays, Sirius wasn't entirely sure why but he didn't think his friend would like it if he pried into his business so he hadn't asked him yet.

Sirius shuffled through the Gryffindor common room, frowning. It was completely empty, no one to be found in it at all. Everyone was either home or just somewhere else; having no classes it was no telling where they could be. Continuing to explore the school Sirius at best passed by a few wandering ghosts, pressed closely together as they remained silent wasps of smoke.

Ugh. This was terrible.

Continuing to walk, Sirius came upon the entrance to the library. He paused outside of it, considering how desperate he was. Desperate enough to go inside and read something? Well he was literate, so that was always an option. Some interesting charms and spells could be found in those books that teachers didn't dare to discuss in the classroom. Mind made up the black haired youth pulled the thick door open, the smell of thousands of books assaulting his nose after doing so. Madame Pince looked up from her seat behind the library counter and shot Sirius a pointed glare before looking away. He gave her turned head a sheepish grin before prowling further into the library, amazed to find that even here was nearly deserted. There was the librarian and a young girl sitting at one of the chairs with a large book looking confused. Well them and Sirius Black. He steeled himself for the tedious effort of finding something worth reading before heading towards a section of book shelves, mind already beginning to feel groggy from all the hidden words around him. But boredom was a fierce motivation to do things and one that Sirius hated above all a constant need to move and do as he walked through the shelves.

As Sirius continued to walk he saw a familiar looking robe covered back, face lowered down to stare at the black print words in front of him. Smiling brightly Sirius came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders and pressed his mouth to his ear.

"Busy, dear?" Sirius whispered to his brown haired friend jokingly.

Remus jumped in response, accidentally closing his book. He recovered quickly however and turned his head slightly to glare up through amber eyes at Sirius. It was hard to startle Remus, so Sirius figured he had caught him at a perfect time. He had probably never suspected the long haired boy would come to the library just to harass him. Little did he know it wasn't even for that.

"I was. Do you need something?" Remus mouth had gone a little bit thinner but not enough for Sirius to feel the need to dash away with a loud laugh behind him. Remus was almost too fun to mess with jokingly, but Sirius could usually only bring himself to do it when James was with him. Which was strange seeing as James twice as fast at running away.

"I'm bored." Sirius replied honestly.

"Wonderful. Might I recommend grabbing a book instead of me?" Remus pointed out and tried to nudge Sirius away from him.

"Why don't you just read to me?" Sirius replied, not moving from the spot. Remus wasn't really trying hard enough for him to have to move to be frank.

"Are you really interested in reading a book about Herbology?" Remus asked dryly.

"Sure, why not, I mean you're reading it aren't you?" Sirius asked putting his head on Remus's shoulder. Being this close wasn't a freak occurrence between the two of them as Sirius, much to the other's dissatisfaction, would often press close when he had the opportunity to. Neither really brought it up and if anyone ever asked how two young men could touch each other so much Sirius would usually just laugh it off. If either ever gave it much thought they would blame it on just being close friends, pushing away the thought that Sirius didn't do this with any of the other marauders.

"Fanged Geranium is a common garden plant that is known to bite or attack if not taken care of. Its fangs are used in many simple potions and in cooking." Remus began to read from the book, using his driest and most boring sounding voice that he could muster. "There is a widespread historical speculation that the Muggle War of the Roses actually started with wizarding neighbors arguing over a Fanged Geranium. Due to its snapping tendencies-"

Sirius replied to his friend with a loud and mostly forced yawn and then pretended to stretch and closed the book with his hand, cutting Remus off quickly. He pretended to look startled as he nudged the book away from Remus and to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, guess my hand slipped." He gave the amber eyed teen a shot of a guilty looking expression he had perfected long ago.

"Right." Remus said with a sigh and pushed a hand through his hair. He looked tired and Sirius quietly thought he needed to push his friend to sleep better. He was spending too much time studying or something useless like that. Remus bent over and gripped the edge of a shelf for leverage before using the other hand to grab the book's thick spine.

Sirius tilted his head slightly at the sight of Remus bent perfectly in front of him to grab the book, his butt higher up in the air than was usual for the Gryffindor. He swallowed semi nervously before hiding any strange and confusing thoughts that had been coming to mind recently when he thought of the whiskey eyed youth with a joking remark of

"Nice ass, Moony." Sirius said with a small laugh.

"Oh very funny." Remus said quietly. Sirius had the feeling that deep down he thought it was hilarious too.

Remus stood up straight and turned to glare at Sirius looking much more annoyed than he had when Sirius had first come in here. "Really, did you come in here just to harass me or was there a point to all of this?"

Okay maybe it was really deep deep down that Remus found all this funny. Sirius offered him a smile.

"If I did what would you say?"

"That you're wasting your time and mine and that you should leave." Remus's glare has lessened but his arms were still wrapped firmly around his book.

Sirius leaned forward and rested his hand and weight against the large bookshelf behind Remus and looked down at the smaller boy. Remus backed up as if it was second nature to have Sirius Black standing above him, smiling down at him in a nearly empty library. It was something admittedly very new to the both of them as Sirius had never done this with another person before. Remus's back hit the shelves and he leant against it not ceasing his annoyed look.

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked pausing to bite his lip a bit after speaking. He really couldn't place why he was doing this. Because Moony had bent over before? That wasn't all that new; Sirius had looked at his ass plenty of times before. He decided on it just felt like the right thing to do.

To Sirius's surprise Remus turned his head a little bit as if puzzled. It was an almost canine gesture Sirius often did but had never seen his paranoid friend partake in. He might be even doing it in a mocking gesture, a thought that made Sirius's skin prickle for some unbeknownst reason to him. He lowered his head before Remus could answer and pressed their foreheads together.

Remus let his eyes flick slowly from Sirius's grey ones before down at his lips, letting them hang there for a moment before looking back up purposefully. Sirius could feel the eyelashes in front of him moving, barley touching his skin as if their depths were whispering what they wanted.

Instead of waiting for something to happen, or so Sirius assumed, Remus dropped the book in his hands and reached up and grabbed Sirius by the back of his long black hair. He only pausing for a moment to make sure Sirius and him made eye contact before closing his eyes and kissing him roughly.

It felt like the rug had been pulled out from under Sirius's feet as his heart sped up quickly. It was an instant reaction that he hadn't been expecting and his free hand gripped the other boy quickly on his side.

Remus kept his hands tangled up in Sirius's hair as they kissed, pulling it at times where he would kiss more passionately, their lips moving perfectly together. Sirius had to stifle a desire to moan every time Remus pulled and he had no idea why he was coming undone so easily but it was positively electrifying. Sirius could feel the heat building all over his body, starting in his cheeks and moving downwards through the rest of him. Quickly realizing this, he pulled away.

Remus looked up at him after words, lips swollen and red from their kissing.

"Problem, Black?" He asked quietly. Sirius could feel his own lips tingling and he knew his breaths were coming out much quicker than they had only minutes before but he did his best to huff at Remus.

"Come on, 'Black'? That sounds so impersonal, like I just snogged a teacher or something." Remus let out a soft laugh, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a familiar smile. "Professor Lupin?" Sirius continued, "That just sounds weird!"

Remus lifted up his hand like he was going to smack Sirius but settled on letting it rest against his cheek instead, still smiling. "Shut up you idiot, you're ruining the mood."

Sirius felt like he had just been hit in the stomach by a truck and gripped Remus tighter before kissing him again.

The two had never done something like this before, but that wasn't to say they had never thought about anything like it before. Sirius knew that he could at least attest to nights spent thinking of the brown haired youth, thoughts spinning wildly before doing his best to force sleep on himself.

Remus pulled away quickly this time but wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled him down to his level, pressing his mouth to Sirius's ear.

"Is that all you're going to do, Black?" There was a quiet passion behind the words, a certain breathlessness that showed Sirius how much Remus was enjoying himself to be able to say those words to him. There was almost a sound of nervousness to it all too, a sound that spiked heat through Sirius's body once again straight down to his lower half.

"What else do you want?" Sirius tried to answer coyly but to his own ears he just sounded breathless and desperate.

Remus paused for a second before reaching his hand forward and rubbing it Sirius's waist, fingers softly rubbing in circle motions. The black haired teen hitched his breath for a moment, his entire body paying strict attention to the region that was almost being touched.

"Use your head." Remus replied dryly, and Sirius thought about how good of an actor he was.

"Was that innuendo?" Sirius asked with a laugh, trying to cover how far away he felt. Remus shrugged in reply and kept making small circles on the other, one of his fingers pressing up Sirius's sweater and dress shirt.

Sirius lowered his head and pressed his lips against Remus's neck and began to kiss at it roughly, sucking as he went. He let a few breaths escape him as he went, knowing his body was digging further into Remus's with how close they were getting. He knew Remus would be able to feel how desperate and excited he was getting but he hoped he wouldn't push him away.

Sirius's worries were quickly proven wrong as Remus let out a low moan and arched his back up, forcing his pelvis to dig upwards. His hand grabbed downwards, pulling at Sirius's waistline as if it would pull him back up. He could feel his friend's excitement growing too from the large and hard bulge being dug up into him.

Sirius wondered silently what James and Peter would say if they could see what was happening right now.

Okay that was a turn off.

As if he could feel Sirius's mind wandering Remus gasped rather loudly as his erection finally hit the mark and grinded up into Sirius's. In a panic Sirius moved his free hand to the open moaning mouth, grey eyes meeting whiskey desperately.

"You know we're in a library right?!" Sirius hissed at him but he could practically feel his cock twitching at the sight of his hand jammed in Remus's mouth while he tried not to choke on it. Remus just moaned again, slightly softer due to his voice being muted by the hand in it.

"Remus…" Sirius said quietly and without meaning to felt his hips buck forward a little bit.

It continued like this for a while, Remus letting out muffled moans while Sirius bit and sucked roughly at his neck, nearly positive there would be glistening hickeys there tomorrow. Sirius wondered silently if they'd still be there with James came back from the holidays, and this thought propelled him to bite harder which got an even louder response from Remus. The two kept dry humping at each other, the book case shaking slightly despite how sturdy of a structure it was.

"Sirius…" Remus let out a muffled word from the hand jammed in his mouth. His eyes looked wide and glazed over so Sirius pulled out slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked softly, voice coming out to his great pleasure with a word that was best called husky.

"I can't keep doing this." Remus licked his lips. "We have to do _something._"

Sirius glanced around him and upon finding no one lowered his head down to Remus's ear again. "Anything in mind?"

"Not that." Remus said quickly. "But… How about…?" At the end of his question Remus reached forward and dug his hands down from where they had been at Sirius's waist band and began to slowly unbutton his pants. Sirius felt trapped in the other's touch but he didn't want to move, in fact if he tried he didn't think he would be able to. His hips jerked forward, liking the attention Remus was giving to his hardened bulge even if he hadn't gotten to touching it yet. He could feel the strain of being trapped in there building and just wanted to be free of it. As Remus pulled his zipper down, Sirius moved his hand to do the same to him, glad he wasn't smacked away in response.

It took them a second but soon they were standing there, both swollen cocks hanging out as the two flushed teens tried to stare at each other's. To Sirius's relief there was no softening at the sight of his dick, thank God for that. He could literally hear Remus lick his lips however.

"Fuck…" He mumbled before leaning forward to begin to grip Sirius's dick. Sirius let out a low moan burying his face as best as he could in the other's neck for a moment, sharp breaths coming out quickly.

"M-maybe next time…" Sirius mumbled, trying despite his current state to be cheeky. Remus let out a moan in response and began to pump Sirius roughly up and down; making sure his strokes got Sirius from balls to tip. It was going to make Sirius cum much earlier than he planned to if Remus kept this up, it was driving him crazy and he hadn't even touched him yet.

"Wait, wait I want to-" When Sirius reached down to touch Remus too his hand was smacked away, and Remus grabbed himself with his free hand; Sirius thought he would lose it there.

Their dicks were pressed together and Remus did his best to jack the two of them off with his hands. It was jerky and clumsy but Sirius thought this was why everyone had to want sex so badly, this was fucking fantastic.

Sirius pressed his forehead into Remus's shoulder so he could look down at himself being forcefully rubbed against Remus, his hand sweaty and becoming a worse and worse grip for him against the wooden book shelves. He was so glad that no one was here to hear them this holiday season.

"Fuck, Remus, I'm going to-"Sirius's moans were caught off by Remus moaning loudly again and this time he couldn't even bring himself to cover his mouth. Rather his body had a different plan, cock twitching as it he came into his friends hand roughly, humping up into it as he went, causing even more friction and his seed to rub off onto the other while he rode out his orgasm. Remus came quickly afterword his voice getting the loudest yet before doing his best to hide his mouth in Sirius's hair, which must not have been comfortable.

The two stood there, panting for a moment in shock of everything that had happened. Remus reacted first and tucked himself back inside of his pants before rezipping them back up and then attempting to tuck his shirt in. Seeing the stain forming on the front of his pants he however let out a loud sigh.

"Sirius-"

"Say it was ice cream?" Sirius offered with a tired smile. Remus hmphed in response before pushing Sirius off of him and giving him a halfhearted glare.

"Fix yourself." Sirius looked down before copying Remus, not caring in the slightest about the stains on his own pants. He was sure they would come off in the wash… Or at least he hoped they would.

Remus glared at him with swollen lips and a hickey covered neck and Sirius fought the compulsion to admit to something like love.

"Well? Are you going to walk with me back to the common room or what?"

"Yes sir." Sirius said with a small laugh before the two hurried out of the library. Madame Pince was gone to who knows where while the young girl, face still buried in the book, had a face so red Sirius thought it was a spot on imitation of a tomato.


End file.
